Darkness Shall Avenged
by loveekar3
Summary: What if between all those crooks and crannies, evil is still out there, lurking beneath the deepest darkness parts. You know what they say..."Evil never sleeps.." Do the ninjas have what it takes to face off against evil once more? What if they can't see the enemy, but can feel it. Will they win or will the cookies crumble? [Cole/OC] [Kai/OC] Rated "T" for Mature Teens only!
1. Chapter One:Origin

**This is my first official fanfic :) I hope you love it and yes, it will have OC's and a lot of fluffiness and action! Sadly, :( I do not own Ninjago or this quote. Enjoy :) (This is just the intro..)**

_"Every story has an End, but in life every ending is just the beginning." - Dokota Fanning_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <em>Origin<em>**

After defeating the Overlord once again, things in Ninjago became more peaceful. Sure, they had a few crimes here and there, but nothing too major. All the ninjas including Zane who recently got fixed up by Pixal, Jay, Nya, and Cyrus Borg still worked at Sensei's Academy. Each ninja taught a different subject, Zane taught the children Science, Kai would teach them History, Cole would teach them English, Jay would teach them Math, Nya would teach them art as a elective, and Sensei would go as the principal. They didn't live in the academy because it was far too small for them all, but they all lived near Ninjago City. Since they lived in the city, they finally had a chance to be normal.

Cole began to date a few weeks after the incident with the Overlord, meeting his soul-mate Bella Saviano when he signed up to take her dancing lessons. Ever since he mastered the Triple Tiger Sashay in the Ninjago Talent Show, he actually started to enjoy dancing and mostly when he was dancing with Bella. Zane and Pixal were still a couple connected even more so than ever. Jay and Nya still tinkered around with each other. Kai on the other hand hasn't had much luck on dating. He went a few dates here and there, but he hasn't quite found what he's looking for in a girl, yet. On the other hand, Lloyd was always getting chased around my tons of girls, but just because he grew up doesn't mean his thoughts on girls did too. He was technically still a kid at heart and no one in particular caught his eye.

Garmadon and Misako were away on vacation, so they left Dareth in charge on the monastery and the children. The ninjas had a long hard day teaching the kids who just wouldn't listen, no matter how many times you tell 'em too.

"Phew! Man, what a day...Thank Goodness it's Friday! Now we don't have to deal with those bratty kids!" Cheered on Kai with a huge grin spreading across his face.

"You said it bro!" Cole said slapping Kai's back.

Holding the door opened for them Zane asked, "Do you guys have any plans for the night?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking Nya on a date, a really nice date!" Boasted Jay as he layed a kiss upon her head. Nya giggled, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Bella."

"Pixal and I are going to help Cyrus Borg install a new device in his office."

"I'm gonna go catch a movie with Lloyd." Kai said as he approached his red Ferrari.

They all headed outside and bidded Sensei goodbye before each of them hopped into their cars and drove off home without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Cold;<p>

Darkness

For some time now..

Vigilant;

Planning

For some time now..

Hatred;

Developing

For some time now..

Trapped;

Revenge.

Little did the ninjas know, someone has been watching them from afar. Each and every day, it has been watching them. ''So this is what you pesky ninjas are up too,'' Crackled a wicked laugh. Generating two sparks together he grinned ever so sinfully. ''Soon, but not now. I will come back for you to get my revenge! I will crush your dreams and hopes, just like you crushed mines!'' Vowed the evil voice from the street light before it flickered on and off. Sparks flying everywhere, until the bulb exploded leaving behind nothing, but darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Origin- the point or place where something begins, arises, or is derived.<strong>

**Just a friendly reminder this takes place after Ninjago rebooted episode 34, and I'm using my imagination. This was short because it's an introduction :) Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter Two:Abnormal

**Hope everyone enjoyed the introduction. :) If you want to know more about my OC's go to my profile. :) I do not own Ninjago or the quote. Don't forget to review, your comments will be very much appreciated. :) *Warning* This chapter contains bloody scenes, so if you don't want to picture it. I suggest you stop reading. Enjoy!**

_"She says he says, but she could be lying to me, and he could be lying to her, so I can't believe her, even if I could believe her" - Jarod Kintz_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <em>Abnormal<em>**

_*Knock Knock*_

Cole tapped on the back door of the dance studio. "Bella?" He said as he called out to his girlfriend. The back door creaked opened, revealing no one. "Babe?" He called out to her once more, but heard nothing in returned. He took a step forward, entering the back room of the studio.

"Hello?"

Suddenly the lights in the room dimmed down. Looking around, Cole swore he heard someone whispering near his left. He quickly turned his head to the sound, but it now appeared on his right. The temperature in the room unexpectedly dropped.

"H-h-e-l-lo...?" Shivered Cole.

Lights were blinking off and on. Squinting his eyes up towards the flashes, he reached up to touch them. His rock solid hands were inches away from the bulb when it suddenly, exploded. Glass shattering everywhere, piercing his skin. Gashes of blood came pouring out of his wounds, soaking his white T-shirt.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed in agony, as the pain finally kicked in.

"H-ell-o...?" Said a feminine voice. "I-I ha-v-e a we-a-pon...an-d..I'm not afr-ai-d to u-se it."

"He-l-p.." Cole managed to say while closing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth.

"Cole? Where are you?" She asked confused by the tone in his voice.

"O-ver here..Bell-a." He said in discomfort, while spitting up a piece of glass that was in his mouth.

The taste of metallic was quickly consuming most of his mouth. Suddenly a light blinded him for a second making him scrunch his eyes. When he opened his eyes everything was still a bit fuzzy to him. In front of him was a human figure he couldn't quite make out yet. "Do-n-'t hur-t me!" He managed to stuttered while holding up his two injured hands in order to prevent the attack.

A small gasps left the intruders mouth. "Oh My! Cole! Baby, what happened?" Tears began to form in her evergreen eyes. She crouched down and placed her delicate hand on his warm right cheek. "Hey..it's okay, I'm right here. No one will hurt you." She said in a soothing tone.

"Bel-la..?" He replied with his voice cracking.

"What happened?" She asked him, feeling something warm and sticky on her knees. Looking down, she saw nothing, no thanks to the darkness. "What is this Cole?" She asked confused as she reached down and touched it. She reached for the flashlight she left near Cole and turned it towards the ground. "Oh My Gosh..." She whispered in astonishment by what she saw. "Is this yours?" She said as she pointed to the big blotch of redness hue that was spreading all over the white carpet.

"Cole? What happened to you?"

"Can we just get out of here?" Cole asked looking around anxiously.

"Yeah? Sure! C'mon?" She said as she looked around as well.

As she helped her boyfriend stand up, she felt something heating up inside her pocket. It kept getting hotter and hotter. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone. "Oww!" She screamed as she threw her phone towards the ground.

Cole looked at her confused. "What's wrong babe?"

"My phone..." She said in disbelief staring at it on the carpet. "It burned me?" She studied her hand hard.

Cole bent down and reached her phone, before hissing dropping the phone once more. He was going to reach for it again when Bella put her hand on his forearm.

"Leave it, I'll get it tomorrow."

"Alright then. C'mon Love." Cole said as he pulled Bella towards him just in case and walked together towards the backdoor. Once they got outside and were under a street light. Bella finally got a good looked at her boyfriend. She noticed his hands had many cuts, his left cheek had a slash going through it as well, and his teeth had a tint of red due to the cut on his tongue. She grabbed his forearm causing him to stop and he looked at her. "Are you going tell me what happened to all of this?" She said pointing at his cuts. After he told her what had happened to him.

A frown appeared on her face, but it didn't go unnoticed by her boyfriend. "Hey, I'm okay though." He said as he hugged her. "I would kiss you, but my tongue..." He said as he whispered into her dark brown hair.

"It's fine." She said softly into his buffed chest. "Just stay with me tonight." She begged as she looked up at him. Evergreen eyes meeting two dark emerald pools of green. "I don't want to be alone...tonight."

"You didn't even have to ask sweetie." He finished off with a grin. "C'mon, let's get going."

Cole and Bella went walking hand in hand to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"That's strange. It seems the program you're trying to install has already been installed." Pixal exclaimed.<p>

"You're right." Stated Zane.

"B-ut bu-t that's preposterou! Impossible!" Remarked a very confused Mr. Borg.

"Here, I know." Zane began saying, "Why don't we deleted the program and try installing it again."

Pixal and Zane searched each and every file thoroughly. "Maybe the program isn't under the same name?" Zane thought about what Pixal said and took her words to heart. After a few more minutes of checking and re-checking files, they finally found what they were looking for.

'Hmmm, that's strange. Why would it be under the name_ czar_?' He thought to himself.

Dragging the mouse to click on the file named _czar._ He doubled clicked on the right lower side of the mouse. He dragged the icon and to deposit it in the trash bin. Once the icon touched the trash bin, the screen went red. Slowly by slowly all the computer screens, and TVs started turning red. Soon a loud beeping noise took over the whole building. All the screens in the entire room and the building began to blink on and off.

"What's going on? Zane!" Cried Cyrus Borg.

"It seems like something or someone has over written the power system." Shouted Pixal.

One by one the screens began to crack. Glass shattering towards everywhere. Zane and Pixal went running towards Mr. Borg to protect him from the glass. Once everything calmed down they glanced around the room, glass was scattered all over the floor. All the computers screens were completey broken.

"That's odd..." Questioned Zane.

* * *

><p>Jay and Nya were cuddling on a soft cushioned couch with a blanket draped over their laps. As they were watching a movie holding each other's hand.<p>

'So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday.' Jay stared lovingly at Nya when the actor said that line. Nya caught him gawking and playfully shoved him away while giggling.

Jay was about to say something when his stomach growled. Nya gave a small laugh and stood up, only to be pulled back down my her boyfriend.

"Noo.. Don't go." He whispering in her ear. "Let's just skip dinner tonight.." He replied winking, but another growl escaped his stomach.

Nya rolled her eyes at Jay's antics. "What do you want to eat tonight?"

"I was thinking if you wanted to go out? Yo-u do-n't have to, if you d-on't want to...?" Jay stuttered.

"Like...on a date?" Nya asked him while blushed appeared on her cheeks.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaah...?" Jay finished with a flustered look while sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Jay." She placed both of her hands on his shoulders catching his eyes. "I'd love to go with you."

Reliefed washed all throughout his body. 'Wooooo hooooo!' He thought to himself. 'Now I know how Cole feels like when he has happy feet.'

"Jay?" Nya pulled him out of his thoughts. "Do you think you can drop me off at my place, so I can change real quick?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said as he grabbed his car keys and held the door open for Nya. The drive to Nya apartments was only a ten minute drive. When he parked, Nya turned to look at him. "Do you mind waiting here?"

"Nope! Take as long as you want." Jay said as he reached over a kissed Nya.

Nya was climbing up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Once she was inside her apartment, she was digging through her closet. 'Hmmm...What should I wear?' She asked herself. "Ah ha!" She said as she was holding a black and white street polyester spaghetti strap sleeveless dress. She quickly changed into her dress and ran to the bathroom to apply a tiny bit of makeup. She added a tiny hint of blush and began to apply masscara to her upper lashes only.

The heat was killing Jay, he stepped out of his 2010 blue GT500, Ford Shelby. 'Uhh..' He thought to himself. 'This heat is ridicules.' Out of the corner of his blue eyes that were deeper and darker than a woodland pool, he noticed two figures that were holding hands in the distance. Due to the brightness of the sun, he couldn't quite tell who they were. Once they were within his eye sight, he noticed it was Cole and Bella. Once Jay really got a good look at them, he was shocked by what he saw. Cole was covered in blood and Bella looked like she's been crying, but she seemed fine at the moment. She also had a smudge of blood on her knees and on her short white laced romper.

I gave Cole a puzzled look and he whispered something into Bella ears. Cole approached me and Bella headed towards the apartments. "Hey?...What happened to you?" Jay said to him while observing his hands. After Cole gave him a brief summary of what happened, Jay couldn't believe it. He just didn't understand how any of that was possible. Jay was about to question him some more when Nya stepped out with a concered look on her face. Cole murmured, "Goodbye." to Jay and Nya, who was kindly enough to hold the door opened for him.

Jay and Nya drove in silence. Nya was still shaken and frankly quite disturbed by what happened to Cole and Bella. "Hey sweetie? How about we stop and buy take-out food for us and take something to Bella and Cole." Jay said as he looked over at Nya. Nya gave a nod and leaned over and placed a kiss on Jay's right cheek. "Thank you Jay." She said while smiling.

They stopped and Jay went to go order a couple of burgers. Once Jay returned with the food, he placed it in the backseats and drove back to Nya's apartments. "Here." Jay said handing her the food. "Takes these inside your place and I'm going to take this to Cole." Jay said as he carried another bag with burgers in them.

"Okay." Nya said as she headed for the stairs. Jay took his time looking for Bella's apartment.

* * *

><p><em>*Knock Knock*<em>

Bella opened the door surprised to see Jay. "Oh, hi Jay?"

"Hey Bella. I felt bad for what happened.." Jay murmured the last part. "And I decided to buy you guys some food."

"Thank you Jay. I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to cancel your date for us.."

"It's no big deal, really." He said while entering her house and placing the food next to the first aid-kit that was on the table. "Where's Cole?" He said while glancing around.

"He's taking a shower."

"Well, you guys take care and if you need anything. Nya and I will be right here." He finished off with a sincere smile.

"Thank you and we will." Bella told him with a small smile as she walked him towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Man! This sucks! Whined Lloyd.<p>

"I'm so sorry for your inconvenience, but movie tickets for 7:30 will not be non-refundable." Said the Manager of the Movie Theaters who was holding a flashlight.

"You're telling me!" Retorted Kai. "I'm the one who paid for the damn tickets and now I can't even get a refund!"

Lloyd chuckled, "Yeah it does suck to be you right now." Lloyd finished off before he burst end into a fit of laughter. "C'mon let's get going."

"I can't believe all the power in the movie theater just went out!" Barked Kai, still frustrated that he can't get his twenty dollars back. Kai and Lloyd went to the parking lot and got into a red Ferrari which belonged to Kai, with irritated expressions painted on their faces.

Someone was watching them from afar. A wave of happiness washed over that person as it saw each of them suffer, but this was only the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>Abnormal- deviating from what is normal or usual, typically in a way that is undesirable or worrying.<strong>

_**Czar- **_**Also known as****, Tsar an emperor of Russia before 1917. In other words, a very powerful person.****  
><strong>

**Phew! And that's the end of this chapter! :) So you met my OC, Bella! What did you think of her? Don't worry I will have at least two more OC's in this story. If you want to know more of Bella, go to my profile, but in the next chapters I will give you a clear-er picture of how she looks! :) Nya and Bella live in the same apartment building, and no the guys don't live with them...lol Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter Three:Trepidation

**I wish I owned Ninjago, but I don't :( I also do not own this quote. I only own my OC's :) Let's find out, What will happen to the ninjas next? Don't forget to R&R :)**

_"Fear keeps us focused on the past or worried about the future. If we can acknowledge our fear, we can realize that right now we are okay. Right now, today, we are still alive, and our bodies are working marvelously. Our eyes can still see the beautiful sky. Our ears can still hear the voices of our loved ones" - Thich Nhat Hanh_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>_**Trepidation**_

Light gleamed through a little crack of the window blinds, waking up a certain ninja who was only wearing boxers.

'Ughh...' He thought to himself as he sat down on his bed, groggily. A big yawn escaped his lips as he gawked at the ground below him. Looking around his room still dazzed, he quickly glanced at the clock. 'Hmm, 9:00.' He pondered. 'I'm suppose to meet Cole in a few to hang out.'

Getting up to take a quick shower before heading out. Once he entered the bathroom, Kai didn't hesitate to check himself out in the mirror. He grinned at the square shaped mirror, obvisouly liking what he saw. He turned on the faucets to let the water run for a while. He left to the kitchen to put water for coffee, but when he plugged in the coffee machine nothing happened. He tried another power outlets, but nothing worked. He figured it burned out, so he took out a pan and placed it on the stove. He tried turning on the stove, but it didn't turn on. Getting frustrated, he opened his refrigerator only to be slapped in the face with really foul oders.

''Uhhhhhh!" He yelled out loud as he covered his nose and slammed the door shut. 'No...! No! No!' He thought to himself. He went over to the light switch and began begging the light switch to turn on. "Pleaseee...! Pleaseeeee! Pleaseeee, turn on!" He closed his eyes and flipped the switch. He opened one eye slowly only to shut it again as he stomped his foot in annoyance. He stomped his foots forcefully as he walked to the bathroom with a flashlight in his hand.

He touched the water that he left running and quickly pulled his hand away shivering. He was about to hop in when he heard knocking on his door. Signing in irritation, he threw his hands in the air.

He opened the door all the way, fully exposing himself to a girl with her messy light brownish hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. She had a light skin complexion and big innocent child-like eyes. A soft touch of blush shortly appeared on her face.

"Omg!" She squeaked covering her eyes.

"What?" I asked her with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Did I catch you at a wrong time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her totally oblivious of what I was wearing at the moment. As I looked down I noticed I was only wearing the clothes I woke up with, my boxers. "Oh shit!" Kai said as he chuckled. "Hold on." He said as he grabbed her hand, "Come in?" He asked her awkwardly.

"Your gonna put on clothes right?" She said as she was following him with her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah...yeah." He replied as his voice and footsteps faded towards another room.

She opened her eyes and glanced around his place for a bit. Kai soon came back wearing a shirt and buckling his jeans.

"So, how can I help you...? Um."

"Aubree, my names Aubree." She replied with a smile. "And I was wondering what you were doing stomping around so early in the morning?" She asked as her smile faded.

"Stomping?" Kai asked.

"Uh..yeah? I just moved in here last night and your stomping woke me up."

"Oh..." Kai said dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I was just upset about something and..Hey? Do you by any chance have power in your place right now?

"Yes..." She replied nervously.

Kai signed in relief, "Okay, I know this is going to sound weird...,but can I shower at your place? For some weird reason I don't have power right now? And I'm gonna meet my friend in a bit."

"Sure..., but bring your own clothes. I don't think your my size." She said laughing as she walked to the door. "Room 101." She turned around and said smiling.

Once she was out of sight, Kai did a little dance. 'Haa!' He thought to himself. 'I still got it!' He said in his mind as he grabbed his phone and keys.

* * *

><p>Cole woked up to the smell of pancakes. He carefully sat down and checked the clock sitting on the nightstand. He couldn't opened his damaged hands because Bella wrapped them in ace banadages, but that didn't mean he couldn't do anything. He was wearing a white plain T-shirt and his dark blue boxers. He would of slipped on some pants, but no thanks to his hands, he wouldn't be able to tie the button. Knowing no one would show up, Cole decided it wasn't such a big deal.<p>

"Good morning babe." Cole said as he walked up to Bella.

"Awe! Goodmor-" She said as she looked up at him, her green eyes widen. "Woaah, did someone forget to wear pants today?" She giggled teasing him.

Cole smirked back at her, "You like what you see?"

Bella scoffed while a hint of blush crept it's way on her face. Cole took noticed and decided to tease her a bit more. "You know.." He started saying as he got closer to her. "If you're not doing anything later on...we could you know.." He said huskily.

She gave a soft laugh and took a seat at the table. Patting the chair next to her for Cole. As if on cue Cole sat down next to her. He frowned as he started at the delicious plate on pancakes in front of him. Then he looked hard at his bandaged hands.

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked a soft voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I am. It's just..." He trailed off glancing down at his hands.

Bella picked up his fork and cut a small piece of pancake. "Here." She said as she placed the fork closer to his mouth.

"I'm gonna head out to the dance studio in a few, I have a class to teach today. Do you think you'll be alright, here by yourself?"

"But do you think you'll be okay..?" Cole asked concered for his lover.

"Yes, I'll be fine." She said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now I'm gonna go get ready." Bella said as her breath tickled his cheek. She pulled away from him and went to go shower.

Remembering he was suppose to hang out with Kai, he got up and saw his phone. The screen was completely cracked. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he thought to himself, 'What else can go wrong?' Taking a seat on the couch he added, 'Ohh..I hope I didn't jinx that..'

Bella came out a few minutes later wearing some light grey skinny fleece sweats and a loose strapless black T-shirt. "I better get going." She told Cole as she checked her watch. "I'll see you later." She said as she quickly kissed him goodbye. "Be a good boy!" Bella yelled as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Zane and Pixal were sweeping up all the leftover glass from the floor.<p>

"No! No..! No..." Cried Mr. Borg "This can't be... even my standby generator won't turn on! It's as if someone hacked my entire system.." He said in disbelief.

"Maybe I can reboot the system with my Techno Blade?" Suggested Zane.

Zane walked over to the generator and lifted up his Techno blade over his head. "Here goes nothing." As he swunged the Techno blade down towards the generator, little sparks began to flickered from it. Zane took noticed of this, but unfortunately at the last minute.

Once the Techno blade made full contact with the generator, a wave of elecritcity shot throughout all of his body. An intense searing pained coursed through his right arm, Zane's heart was beating faster than a Nascar. Sparks emerged within his body. A tingling sensation crept it's way throughout his body. He heard faint voices in the distance, but couldn't quite make out who they belonged to.

"Zane! Zane!" Wailed Pixal and Cyrus Borg.

Pixal extended her hand in order to help Zane, but Cyrus Borg grasped her hand before it made contact with Zane. Mr. Borg gave Pixal a look of concern and understanding.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zane finally let go of his Techno blade. Staring at nothing, he was trying to process everything that just transpired. His right eye began to twitch, which caused sparks to fly around it.

"Zane?" Pixal called out to him softly.

"W-ho wh-o was th-at? Stuttered Zane.

"Who was what?" Asked A worried Pixal.

Zane clutched his head in agony as he tried to remember what occurred. "I heard a voice... Someone was trying to talk to me..." Whispered Zane.

"Who was trying to talk you Zane?" Commented Cyrus Borg.

Glancing back at his Techno blade which was dropped in front of the generator he uttered,"I- I don't know..."

* * *

><p>Nya was making her way back home alone. 'I can't believe it!' She thought to herself as she signed in disbelief. A honking car reached her ears, but she ignored it. She heard a motor of a running car slowing down pulling up next to her. Refusing to glance at the car, she kept walking.<p>

"Hey? Need a ride?" Asked a masculine voice reached her ears.

Nya has had it up to here and she was just about to tell him off. But when she turned to the car, she saw a grinning Kai. Kai chuckled at Nya reaction, "So? Do you want a ride or not?"

Nya walked over to his Ferrari and got in. "You scared me half to death Kai!" She scolded him, socking him on his shoulder.

"Ow.." Kai laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. Pulling out of the sidewalk, he drove foward.

"Where were you heading?" Nya asked eyeing the rode ahead of her as well.

"Actually, I was going to hang out with Cole, but he's not home."

"He's stayed over at Bella's." She replied not wanting to worry her brother of what actually happened to Cole.

"Ohhhh...I get it!" Kai said smirking. Looking straight ahead of him only a few houses down, he noticed the light just turned green. He pressed on the accleterator. He was just about to pass it, going at 44 mph.

When the green light flickered to red, green, and then red again. He wasn't going to stop, but he saw a blue vechicle fast approaching on the other street side.

"Kai..." Nya screamed with a tint of apprehensive in her voice.

Kai pressed down with so much pressure on the breaks, hoping he'd be able to stop. Before he knew it, the blue Ford made impact with the rearmost part of the Ferrari. The sickening thud of metal colliding with metal, glass shattering scattering everywhere. Tires squealing and screeching. Then absolute silence filled the scene.

"Mwhahahahaha..." Chuckled a maniacal laugh that went unnoticed. It had a full view of the scene that unfolded in front of it.

Kai gaped straight ahead in bewilderment trying to comprehend what just occurred. Still gripping the steering wheel with all his might, too scared to let go. Fear quickly consumed his mind. "Nya! Are you okay?!" He asked his baby sister.

Groaning she sat up, loosening the tighten seatbelt. "I'm fine. Are you?" She barely managed to say with tears welling up making her vision blurry.

Kai sighed in relief. Reaching over grunting he grasped Nya's hand and gave her a small reasurring smile. "We're gonna be alright, imouto."

No more than a few seconds, sirens could be heard in the distance. Flashing red lights came into view and a wail of a sirens soon filled their eardrums.

"Are you guys, okay?!" Asked a fireman dressed in navy blue.

"I think we're fine." Nya choked out, sniffling.

"Alright! But just to be sure, I'ma need you two to go get checked out by the paramedics."

Slowly both Nya and Kai mastered getting out of the Ferrari without much help. Once they got to the ambulance, they finally got a good look at the person driving the blue Ford. He was a middle-aged man around in his early 40s. He had a giant gash going through this forehead. When he noticed Kai and Nya, he had a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too. It's ju-st th-at the- the li-ghts ch-an-ged out of nowhere. It's like someone el-se was con-trol-ling th-em. Hope there's no hard feelings..." He tried reasoning with them, wincing as a paramedic treated his wound.

Kai nodded towards him, not knowing what to say. Paramedics quickly checked them, but found nothing too serious. They both had a few lacerations here and there, but nothing too serious. Although they did ask Kai to lie down because his vision was still a little blurry. The police soon arrived on the scene and question all of them.

"Do you want to press any charges, sir?" Question a cop.

"No." Nya answered for Kai.

"Alright, then. Do you want me to call anyone for you, ma'am?"

Nya was going to politely declined, but then she remembered she didn't have her phone. "Um, yes please. She gave him Zane's phone, but his phone wasn't in service. 'Hmm, that's strange.' She thought. She then gave him Cole's, Jay's, Lloyd's, Pixal's, Cyrus borg's, and Bella's phone numbers, but no ones phone seemed to be in service. Nya didn't want to call Sensei because she didn't want to worry him.

"Wait! Can you please try this last number?"

The officer tried the number and much to his relief someone answered. He turned away from them and took a few paces explaining the situation to Sensei. He then shut his phone off and walked back to them.

"Okay, ma'am. He should be coming to pick you guys up in no time." He told her with a small smile.

"Thank you." Nya replied.

"No problem. It's my job." He finished off with a smile.

About thirty minutes of waiting on a bus bench, they spotted a yellow school bus. Pulling up right in front of them and stepping out was none another than Dareth.

"Uh, hey guys. I'm sorry I took so long.." He said while rubbing his hands together.

"It's fine Dareth and thanks for coming. Can you just give us a ride home?" Kai asked. "Uh, well..." Kai tried taking back what he said because he remembered he had no power at home.

"Actually Dareth. You won't mind if we spend the night in the monastery, would you?" Nya spoked up.

"No. Of course, not at all." Replied Dareth with a sincere smile. "But...just to let you guys know ahead of time, Sensei's staying over as well."

They all climbed into the bus and started making there way to the monastery. The only noise that came from within from the bus was the radio playing soft music. It took them about thirty minutes to get there and on the way there Nya drifted off to sleep. Kai glanced at his little sister and noticed she had a small gash on her cheek.

'I should been more careful!' He mentally scorned himself.

"We're here." Dareth said bringing Kai out of his thoughts.

Kai stood up and stretched groaning as he did so. He walked over to Nya and scooped her in his arms. Dareth was holding the front door opened for Kai. Upon entering the monastery, an aroma of green tea was dancing in the air. Sensei stood only a few feet away from the entrance. His eyes full of sorrow and distress.

"There's another room down the hall on the left." He said to me as he motioned towards Nya. Nodding my head in agreement, I walked to the room and placed Nya on the bed. Closing the door quietly, I walked back to where Sensei was. After giving Sensei a quick summary of what happened, luckily he didn't bother to tackle Kai with questions.

"Here." Sensei said handing me a cup of tea. "It'll relax your muscles, after all you've had a rough day. You should go shower and head off to bed. There is extra clothes in the cabinets."

* * *

><p>Sensei felt the warm soothing liquid running down his throat. Once he finished it, he decided to go consult the spirt-smoke. Gathering everything he needed in order to consult it, he took a seat on a red mat.<p>

Sensei saw something evey disturbing, but he couldn't make out what it was. After a while it remained the same, disturbing images ran through the spirt-smoke. He was about to give up, but then the scene changed.

He saw his students and nephew. They were in fighting positions, but the one thing that caught Sensei's eye were his students eyes. Their eyes filled with fear. He saw Cole cautionsly looking around as if someone was going to hurt them. Sparks then flew everywhere making his pupils throw their arms over their heads. Smokes then filled the room and someone was standing before them. Sensei couldn't make out who was that person because the person wasn't facing him in the spirt-smoke. Then an evil crackle snickered loudly and everything began to fade.

Sensei still heard the diabolical laughter ringing in his ears, with a doubt instantly recognizing whom it belonged to. Sensei opened his eyes in horror. Sweat began to form on his forehead. He felt the air in the room growing ominous.

'Then... That means the prophecy lied..' He thought to himself. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice his lamp flickering. A loud noise popped and that startled him. Sensei was left in the dark, and in that moment he knew what this meant.

"My worst fear has come true..."

* * *

><p><strong>Trepidation- a feeling of fear or agitation about something that may happen.<strong>

**Imouto- little sister in Japanese.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh oh oh! Don't forget to review :) What do you guys think of Aubree? Who's causing all of this? And are the ninjas safe? Find out in the next chapter...!**


	4. Chapter Four:Awareness

**This is it chapter four! :) I don't own the quote or Ninjago. And a thank you to those who reviewed on my last chapter! Let's see what destiny has in store for the ninjas today...And no I do not enjoy making the ninjas suffer :( I'm going to have a four day weekend pretty soon! Hopefully I'll get at least two more chapters up! And a special thanks to electricblue1214. Thank you so much for being my first review! (: I hope you enjoy this chapter. So! Let's get started..**

_"There are no secrets that time does not reveal." - Jean Racine_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Awareness<strong>

Jay woked up with a massive headache. He tried adjusting his posture on his one seat couch, but regretted it the moment he moved. A wave of pain coursed through his body. "Aw! Fuck...great!" He blurted out. "First Nya stood me up on our date yesterday and now I'm freaken sore!"

He bit his bottom lip as he reached for his phone on his accent table. He grabbed his phone and opened it. 'Hmm, no missed calls.' He mentally talked to himself. Upon seeing that Jay felt heartbroken. "Nya..." He whispered to himself.

**_*flashback*_**

Jay was staring at himself in the mirror practicing what he was going to say to Nya.

"If you were a Transformer, you'd be a hot-obot, called Optimus Fine." He flashed his best smile and a wink.

"No...no...no!" Jay told himself.

"Ahem! On a scale of 1 to 10: you're a 9 because I'm the 1 you need." He finished off with his signature grin.

"Ugh." He scolded himself. "She's gonna think I'm lame..."

Jay was so caught up in thinking that he didn't hear the doorbell ring. 'Huh. She's a little early, but oh well." He chatted on about as he checked his watch.

Opening the door, he was flabbergasted when he saw his parents.

"Ohh! Look Ed, it's our baby boy!" Pointed out Edna.

"I see him, Edna. You don't have to embarrass the boy."

"Mom, dad? What are you guys doing here?" Jay asked trying his best not to sound rude.

"Well! Aren't you going to invite us in hun?" Edna asked him with a smile.

"Uh..yeah! Come on in!" Jay said as he glanced at his watch. 'Uhhh, Nya should be here any minute. I don't want her to get the wrong idea.' Thought Jay.

His parents took no time in making themselves feel at home. "So, what's the occasion son?" Ed questioned Jay.

"Occasion?"

Ed made a gesture towards Jay's choice of clothes. "Ohh! That occasion. I'm actually waiting for Nya. We're gonna go out, today's our one year anniversary."

"Awww..." Edna cooed in response.

"Well! We should get going! C'mon Edna. Have fun on your date son." Responded his dad.

"What your father said." Edna went over and hugged Jay. "Oh! Oh, but don't have too much fun."

"Thanks dad." Laughed Jay as he walked them towards the door.

"Oh, Ed. Our baby boy is growing up." Sniffled Edna before waving Jay goodbye once more. "Oh and tell Nya we said hi."

Jay stood by the doorway watching his parents fade away in the distance. He walked back in and called Nya. 'That's weird, she doesn't answer.'

He tried again, but no one answered. So he waited for an hour and thought, 'maybe she's having a wardrobe malfunction.' He called again, but nothing.

So he took a seat and waited and waited...

but she never came.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Jay sighed as he stared at his phone, 'What did I do to deserve this..' Realization finally hit him in the face. "Holy...Cannoli...!" He cried out. "What if something bad happened to Nya!"

Getting up with all of his mighty strength, he shoved his keys into his pocket and ran out the door. He ran and ran till his lungs begged for air. He got to Nya's apartments in no time. Resting on the steps to catch his breath.

Booking it up the last few steps, he was standing in front of Nya's door in no time. He rang the doorbell hoping, praying she would be there. When he didn't get a answer, he just kept ringing and ringing the doorbell. With him making so much noise he failed to notice the soft footsteps approaching him.

* * *

><p>"Jay?" A soft melodic voice reached his ears.<p>

Jay turned around and was facing Bella.

Bella noticed Jay seemed a little out of it. His eyes were bloodshot red and he had dark circles under his eyes. His hair looked like he didn't bother fixing it and his clothes were all wrinkled.

"Jay? Are you okay?" She asked trying to approach him slowly.

He rapidly took a step towards Bella, startling her a bit.

"Bella...please..please tell me you've seen Nya." Jay pleaded with his voice cracking.

"No. I haven't seen Nya since yesterday around twelve. Why? Is she okay? Did something happen? When he didn't reply to her, Bella felt panic run by her. "Jay...?"

Jay lost all his hope when Bella answered him. He literally lost feeling, he was falling down and turned extremely pale.

"Oh..My...Gosh! Jay!" Shrieked out Bella as she barely managed to catch Jay before his head made impact with the floor.

Cole heard Bella scream out from upstairs since she left the door opened. Alarmed by hearing her yelp, he dropped the remote and ran down to her. He saw Bella sitting on the ground with Jay's head on her lap. He wasn't responding to her cries.

"Bella?!" Addressed Cole from the top of the stairs. "What happened?! Is he hurt?! Is he breathing?!" Cole barked with panic dripping in every word.

"I-I...I don't kn-ow.. he- he ask-ed me ab-o-ut Nya.. And when I told him I hav-n't se-en h-er.. He.. just fell down..." Bella whispered the last part so low that Cole didn't catch it.

"He? He-he Just what!"

"He just fell down!" Bella yelled at him with tears running down her face. "I don't know what happened!"

Whenever somebody Cole cares about gets hurt, he has a tendency of getting frustrated and yells. He doesn't mean too, he just can't help it. He's the leader of the group and everyone looks up to him. Everyone just expects him to know everything and that can be really overwhelming on him. Ever since his mom passed away, he feels as if he could of done something to prevent it from ever happening. He lives with that guilt every single day. He's never told anyone what happened that day, not even Bella knows.

His eyes softened as he looked at Bella crying. "Bella..." He called out to her in a genuine tone.

"Not now, Cole." She sniffled not looking at him. "We need to get him upstairs."

Cole hesitated knowing Bella was upset with him, but decided it was best not to keep her waiting otherwise their relationship would turn ugly. He sprinted down the steps in no time. He grabbed Jay's left arm and tossed him over his shoulder, grunting as he did so. Cole's hands weren't fully healed, it's only been two days since the incident. He carried Jay upstairs and layed him down on the couch.

"Quick! Go get me some smelling salt from the bathroom." Ordered Bella.

Cole came back with the tiny package in his hand. Opening it up, he crouched down near Jay. Holding it under his nose, the odor was so strong Cole turned his head away. Bella stood behind a few steps away covering her nose and glancing curiously at Jay. After what seemed like minutes Jay started stirring around.

"Hey buddy. Can you hear me?" Cole asked softly.

Grunting in response. Jay finally opened his deep blue eyes. He tried sitting up, but Cole held him down.

"W-hat? Wh-at's..go-ing on?.." He questioned looking around. "Whe-re am I? Cole? Agh!" He wailed as he grabbed his head.

"All I remember...was Nya..." He replied with a distance look in his eyes. "HolyCrap!Nya!Issheokay?Doyouguysknowwhereshe'sat?Pleasepleasetellmeyouknowwhereshe'sat!Shedoesn'tanswermyphonecallsIdon'tknowwhereshe'sat?" Babbled on Jay.

"Calm down Jay. You're safe. It's okay." Cole answered him in a calm tone. "Now what were you saying about Nya?"

"Nya...she..." Paused Jay not knowing where to start. "She-she stood me up yesterday...on our one year anniversary.." He said locking his gaze with the rug. "I tried calling her...but she wouldn't, didn't answer me. I thought maybe she's late..so I waited and waited for her..."

"Jay.." Bella placed her hand on his forearm to show support.

"She never came... I tried her phone again, but nothing. I kept thinking to myself at night what did I do wrong? Do I deserve this? I waited all night long..."

Bella stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sure she has a explanation of why she stood you up, Jay... I'm gonna go check if she's there." She said as she grabbed an extra set of keys to Nya's place.

"I'm sure Bella's right. Nya wouldn't just stand you up for nothing, but don't worry bro.. It'll all work out just fine.." Cole went on trying to convince Jay.

"Easy for you to say.." Gritted Jay. "Your not in my shoes.. Bella and you seem to be doing just fine.."

Cole was taken-back by what he Jay just said. 'I don't even know if her and I are doing fine...' Cole questioned himself.

* * *

><p>Jumping off the last step, Bella darted towards Nya door. Her hands shaking as she tried to fit the key in the hole. Little did she know, someone was watching her. Bella finally heard a click after she turned the knob. Flinging the door open, she rushed inside.<p>

"Nya!" Bella called out to her.

"Nya?" She shouted out to her once more, running around her apartment. 'Where did you go?' She questioned herself.

Bella spotted Nya's phone on the marbled kitchen counter. Sighing to herself she pondered, 'Please, please. Be okay.' She picked up Nya's phone, and dawdled towards the door. Bella closed the door and turned around to lock it.

As she took her time locking the door, she had her back towards the person who's been waiting for her to come out. The person took a few steps closer to Bella and began scanning her.

Bella felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Goosebumps consumed most of her body. She densed her eyes together, hoping that whoever was there would go away. Too afraid to turn around, she tinkered around with the lock a bit more longer.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't move, if I were you." Threaten a liveless tone. "You're not Nya. Who are you?"<p>

Petrified by the sudden threat. Bella mentally cursed in her mind. 'Why didn't I bring Cole, oh. Wait, cause he's acting like a fucken douche! Douche or not, I wish he was here! Should I turn around? Yes. No! What if that person hurts me? Oh well...here goes nothing...' Turning around leisurely with her eyes shut tight. Too scared to open them in fear, something might happen to her.

The person got a good look at Bella, scanning every detail on her. 'Who is she? My processor does not recognize her.' Overthought the person as it studied the hourglass figured girl with her just passed shoulder length, dark chocolate brown hair. With an olive skin complexion, eyes shut shaking in fear.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?!" Commanded the person yet again. "My databased hasn't detected any sign of danger from you, so who are you?"

"I-m I'm.. Bel-la Sa-via-no.." Whimpered Bella. "Ar-e you goi-ng to-to hu-rt me?" She asked as she finally opened her eyes, meeting a pair of lime green eyes.

Evergreen eyes and lime green eyes locked their gazed with each other as if trying to understand the situation.

"Pixal!" Zane called out to his girlfriend who was busy intimidating Bella. "Pixal..?" Zane said pulling Pixal away from Bella. "I'm so sorry, she normally doesn't act like this." He said sincerely.

"Pixal? What's gotten into you?"

"She-she.." Pixal began pointing an accusing finger towards Bella. "She came out of Nya's apartment, Zane. What if she's helping _him_?"

'Helping who?' Bella thought for a moment. "No..! No. I'm a friend of Nya and I came to check on her, you see. Her boyfriend is crazy-looking for her and he can't find her. So I decided to come and check for myself?"

"You know Jay?" Said a puzzled Zane.

Bella nodded in agreement. "Can you take me to him?" He asked in a urgent tone.

* * *

><p>Durning their trip to Bella place, Pixal hasn't kept her eyes off of her. Pixal didn't trust her one bit. Before they reached her place, Bella gave them a brief summary of herself. She opened the door and Zane saw his brothers.<p>

Cole and Jay were both shocked to see Zane, buy wasted no time in greeting him. Both of them doggy-piled Zane like how brothers would normally do. They got off of him and then politely greeted Pixal.

Zane caught sight of Cole's hands and his cheek, Cole noticed. "So..." Cole faked cough."What brings you by over here, Zane?"

"Sensei asked me to summon all of you guys. He told me he has something very important to announce."

"But it's a Sunday, our day off! And plus we don't even know where Nya's at!" Whinned Jay.

"But from what I was told Nya and Kai are already waiting at the monastery. And if Sensei has something to say, I'm sure it'll be worth hearing it."

"Then that settles it!" Cole said as he clapped his hands ignoring the pain." We're going Jay and no buts. How did you come here Zane?"

"Sensei's is waiting outside, he bought the bus." Pixal answered. "We should get going before night falls."

Everyone started heading outside, Cole stayed behind. "Bella...I'm so sorry for lashing out on you like that, I just-"

"Shhhh.." She whispered putting her finger to his lips, before she silenced him with a kiss.

"Just come back to me soon, okay?" She said after they pulled apart both panting for oxygen.

"I will, I promise." Cole said as he quickly pecked her on the lips once more before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Ah, my students. It appears an old friend wants to pay us a visit once more, but I can assure you I will do whatever it takes to stop it. Now, hurry on. We have a long journey ahead of us. I will answer all questions later."<p>

Cole took a seat across of Jay. Zane and Pixal sat two rows behind Jay. Zane got up and approached Cole.

"Oh, hey Zane." Cole said while holding back a yawn.

Taking a seat besides Cole, Zane stretched his legs out in front of him just like Cole had his. They both sat in silence, till Zane broke it.

"I noticed your hands.." Murmured Zane and when Cole didn't reply. Zane didn't take it as an insult, he knew Cole better than anyone else. He knew Cole had too much pride to cry in front of anyone. He was always pushing himself past his limits and he always had everyone's back. "I dejected you care deeply for Bella."

"You have no idea Zane. She's like..- without her I don't know where I'd be.. She completes me, you know?"

"Oh, I think I have a clue." Zane said as he looked back smiling at Pixal who fell asleep.

The next hour was filled with silence, but not the awkward silence. No. The comforting one, that you don't mind having.

Pulling up in front of the monastery, Sensei turned off the ignition. He was about to yell, but he turned around in time. Seeing his students sound asleep, soft snores soon filled the bus. Smiling to himself, he got off the bus to let them rest.

Nya and Kai heard the front door opened. "Do you think it's them?" Nya asked getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"I don't know. But let's go find out." Kai said as he got up and walked towards the front door. "Sensei! How was the ride? Where are Cole, Jay, and Zane?" He questioned looking at Sensei.

"Do not fret. They are sleeping in the bus. Please, go and prepare supper? I will wake them up when it's ready."

"Yes Sensei." Nya replied while bowing. "C'mon Kai." She said as she took her bother by the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Awareness- knowledge or perception of a situation or fact.<strong>

**Lol just to set the record straight no, Cole doesn't live with Bella...yet. He's just been "sleeping over" she's mending his hands. Will Cole and Bella's relationship survive? Or will it all be to much for Bella to handle? What happened to Cole's mother? What does Sensei have to tell them? And will I ever stop asking questions? Who knows? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chappie..till next time! Ciao :) **


	5. Chapter Five:Hope

**I don't own Ninjago or the quote. Thank you for those who reviewed, I personally appreciated it! I hope you'll like this chapter, I don't know... It seemed kind of rushed for me..oh well and Don't forget to review...**

_"Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light." - Helen Keller_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>_**Hope**_

She gawked at the soapy multicoloured cloths spinning in front of her. Dazzled blue eyes gazed ahead, mesmerized by the spinning cycle. She was so hypnotized by it, that her mind started wandering off. She thought about her parents, her dog, her friends, and a certain spiky hair'd guy. "Kai..." She felt his name lingering on her lips.

"Ugh..." Aubree groaned while covering her face. 'Whats wrong with me? I just barely met him, he's practically a stranger.. A really _hot_ stranger. Omg! No! No. I can't date again, not so soon. Not after what happened.. I'm not ready..' She argued with herself. A sudden loud click brought her out of her trance. Standing up to retrieve her mushy clothes, but not before pulling a cart near her.

"Oooo, ew." She squeaked as she touched the damped clothing.

She tossed the moisted clothes into the cart and pulled it towards a dryer. Opening the dryer she threw all her clothes in. Putting a couple of quarters into the machince and setting the dial correctly. "30 minutes huh?" She said to no one in particular. "I guess I could use a little walk to hopefully get _him_ off my mind."

* * *

><p>Two emerald green eyes opened up staring out at the stars. Adjusting his eyes to the dimness of the bus. He saw dark blobs, which were the seats.<p>

"It's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" Joked Jay.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Were are we?" He said cautionsly glancing around.

Jay was about to answer him, but Zane appeared at the door of the bus. "Good to see you guys are up, Sensei is waiting at the monastery."

"How long were we out?" Jay questioned as a large yawn escaped his lips.

"Not too long, we've only been here for about forty minutes." Said Zane while his optics glowed as he checked his watch.

"Oh.." Cole managed to say yawning.

"Nya and Kai already prepared dinner." Stated Zane.

"NYA!" Jay screamed in joy. "Why didn't you say so!" He said slapping Zane on his back while running off the bus.

Cole cracked into a fit of laughter, when he caught sight of Zane's face.

"Oh, and Cole before you eat. I need to inspect your hands." Cole groaned in allusion, but followed Zane out.

Walking into the monastery, the sweet smell of roast beef roamed around the place. Jay wasted no time to find Nya. Jay saw a blur of red past by the hall. Thinking it was Nya, he followed it.

"Nya!" He yelled cheerfully.

"No. Not Nya." Chuckled Kai.

Jay laughed, but stopped laughing when Kai turned around to face him. He saw a large gash on Kai's forehead. Kai had dark circles under his eyes, like if he hasn't slept all night long. In reality he didn't. Kai kept having awful nightmares about the wreckage and about the what if's.

"What happened to your face, Kai!" Jay realized those probably weren't the right words to say, but it was too late to take them back.

"Um. I got in a car accident yesterday." Kai said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "But Nya's okay..luckily, we're fine. We got a few cuts here and there, but overall were fine. Thank God were fine."

"NYA!?" Jays eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "She was with you?! Where is she?!"

"In the kitchen." Kai grabbed Jay's forearm. "Jay, look." Kai sighed. "I know you care about my sister, but just give her some space. She's still a little shaken up, okay?"

Jay nodded and went straight for the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Pixal scanning Nya.

"Well, good thing is nothing's broken and your cut seems to be healing perfectly." Pixal said as she re-cleaned Nya wound.

"Thanks Pixal." Nya murmured softly.

Pixal noticed Jay approaching and smiled at him, "Well, I'm going to go set out the table."

Nya saw Pixal's gaze and followed it, seeing Jay.

"Ohh, Jay. I'm so sorry about our date. I'll make it up, I promise. We coul-"

"Shh, Nya. It's okay." Jay said with concern writen all over his features. "Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong.." He cooed as he caressed her cheek.

His thumb gently brushed over her slightly swollen wound. Nya closed her eyes in response and leaned forward resting her head on Jay's chest. The only sound Nya heard was Jay's heartbeat. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you, Nya. I don't know what I'd do without you." Jay muffled into her hair.

Nya pulled him down into a kiss, which he eagerly accepted. His lips crashed onto hers roughly, then he softened the kiss. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip asking for access, which a soft moan escaped Nya's lips as she parted her lips. Their lips burning with passion, aching for more. Jay felt like he was on cloud 9 and he never wanted to come down, but sadly humans needed oxygen. Jay rested his forehead upon Nya's forehead. Both panting like they've just ran a marathon. Gazing at each other with tenderness.

Nya knew deep down Jay loves her. Even though he's never said it to her, she knew. She didn't need Jay telling her over and over, when with every little thing he did it showed her that he truly does love her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Bella's place. Soft pleasant tunes echoed throughout her lavished apartment. Gentle snores were barely audible due to Elvis Presley's: <span>Can't Help Falling In Love.<span> Fresh gusts of winds came dancing through her opened window, making the atmosphere calm and collective.

'A little too calm and collective here. Aren't we?' Thought a certain someone as it gawked at Bella's unconscious limp body. A miniature spark began to flicker from within the power outlet. Little bits landed on stacks of newspapers Bella had meant to thrown away. Burning tiny holes through them, but soon the newspapers were englufed in flames.

The music still played as Elvis sang: Shall I stay...Would it be a Sin. When her monaco lace curtains caught on fire. Black heavy smoke consumed the air, startling Bella as she coughed. Sitting up as fast as possible, glancing around. Quickly taking in her surroundings and she coughed and coughed. The heat was too much for her to handle. Her hair began to stick to her sweaty forehead.

Her own coughing and choking, drowned out the lyrics. All she heard was the sound of her own heartbeat. Feeling as if it would jump out any minute. Faint sirens were heard in the distance. The fogged up apartment made it hard to see, as she searched for the door. Her body gave out as she landed with a thud.

"He-l-p..." She managed to whisper as everything faded. The last thing Bella saw were two green boots...

* * *

><p>Once the table was all set up. Sensei called everyone down for diner. Kai made it down first followed by Pixal. Zane appeared next. Nya and Jay walked in hand in hand. Cole was walking down the hall, flexing his new bandage hands.<p>

He decided if he was going to be stuck with bandaged hands for a while, he's might as well make them moveable.

They all took a seat, while Zane ran back and forth bringing the food. In the middle of the long oak dining table he placed a stack of freshly warm biscuits. He then came back with mashed potatoes. He soon returned with his master piece, roast beef surrounded with all sorts of veggies. The roast beef lingered in the atomopshere making a certain red ninja's stomach to growl.

"Mmmm. I love it when it's Zane's night to cook." Praised Jay as he swallowed his last bit of food.

"You said it." Cole replied munching away.

Kai was too busy gorging on the roasted beef to say anything, but simply nodded his head in agreement. Nya, Pixal, and Zane all ate with moderate sized bites.

"When your all finished." Sensei Wu began saying, "I want you all to meet me in living room so I can explain to you why I summoned for each of you." And with that Sensei Wu plodded towards the living room.

"Whaddya you guys think Sensei needs to tell us?" Jay pondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I dejected urgentness in his tone and whatever it is I'm sure hearing out Sensei won't hurt." Explained Zane.

"But what about Lloyd? If this is something important, shouldn't he hear Sensei too?" Kai replied irritated.

"I'm sure Sensei will tell him." Nya answered her brother.

"Well...then what are we waiting for?" Cole said standing up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu paced back and forth, thinking to himself. 'The prophecy..' He thought. 'Lied? But...' Then a sudden realization came to mind. 'It was never fulfilled... Where there is light there shall always be darkness..'<p>

He took a seat and grabbed his cup of tea. In no time, his pupils were standing before him. He looked at each and every one of them hard. Not knowing how to start off, he pondered to himself, 'Well, here goes nothing...'

"I consulted the smoke-spirit yesterday and it seems that an old friend wants to pay us a visit." Sensei said weary. "I underst-"

"Aw man! Does that mean were gonna start training again?" Groaned Kai.

"Please no interruptions." Scolded Sensei. "As ninjas you must be prepared to face any threat that comes to Ninjago. Ahem, as I was saying I understand the great disturbances it will cause each and everyone of you. But it appears an old threat has re-surfaced and it's only getting stronger, we must do everything in out power to stop him."

"WHO?!" They all proclaimed coincidentally.

"The Overlord." He replied in a somber tone, locking eyes with his tea.

The whole room grew silent. The 'Overlord' just those eight letters brought back dreadful grim memories. Like when he almost killed Lloyd and Zane. Too close, he came far too close for their comfort. Letting your guard down against him was like talking shit to a crazed killer, when you got nothing to defend yourself with. Pointless.

Sensei hoped, no prayed. That the smoke-spirit was wrong. He dreaded asking this question afraid of the outcome, but 'better safe than sorry.' Supposed Wu. "Have any of you encountered eerie experiences lately.."

Three multicoloured sluggish hands quietly went up. Cole's, Kai's, and Zane's. "How so?" He questioned them. After Cole gave Sensei a brief explanation about his incident with his hands. Zane and Kai also did the same. Right then and there, Sensei lost all hope.

"Then it is true.." Whispered Sensei. "Then we have no time to waste. We shall continue training as soon as possibl-"

"But what about the academy Sensei?" Cole asked.

"Do not fret about that, I will come up with a solution. We have no time to waste, if the Overlord plans to attack us once more. You will spend the night here." Demanded Sensei. "I'm sure Lloyd has extra clothes you all can borrow."

Not wanting to argue with him. The boys made there way to Lloyd's bedroom to retrieve clothes.

Sensei took a seat on the edge of his bed. Exhausted, worn-out, drained, and wan are all current words to describe of how Sensei is feeling.

Sighing to himself, gazing at the radiant crescent. The only thing illuminating the pitch-black night sky. 'Overlord, what are you planning now...' Concluded Wu.

* * *

><p>"So?WhatdoyouguysthinktheOverlord'splanningnow?" Mumbled Jay as he brushed his teeth.<p>

Cole and Kai gave each other puzzled glances. "Uh? Come again motormouth? Uttered Kai as he tossed a white T-shirt over his head.

I said, "What do you guys think the Overlord's planning now?"

"I'm sure whatever it is, he's not going to hesitate making our lives miserable. Think about it, he already knows who and what we care about." Muffled Zane from the closet, who was busy grabbing blankets for us.

Cole anxiously sat down, messing around with his blankets. He was worried sick about Bella. He would called her, but he didn't want to seem scared in front of his teammates. 'We've battled the Overlord once, I'm sure we can do it again. No bigge.' He said to himself trying to convince himself.

Little did he know when the lights went off, that same thought consumed everyone's mind. All they can do now is hope...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope- a feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen.<strong>

**Dun...dun...dun! *dramatical music playing* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Looks like our ninjas are having more trouble than they expected! Poor Cole, now he's worrying about Bella. Who was Bella's knight in shinning armor? I will try to update soon, but no promises lately I've been really busy with school. R&R :)**


	6. Chapter Six:Impatient

**Don't forget to R&R. (: and, just to set the record...I don't own Ninjago or this quote. **

_"While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself." - Douglas Horton_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>_**Impatient**_

Grinning wickedly at his _chef-d'œuvre._ The overlord couldn't help, but gawk in amazement as the fire rapidly spreaded throughout the building. 'Now.. This-this will show those troublesome ninjas that I mean bussiness!' Pondered the Overlord as he witnessed people coughing wildly as they fled the building.

Red and white lights soon appeared parking towards the front. Men in yellow suits jumped down and entered the buildings. The Overlord's grin soon turned upside down, when he saw them trying to put out the flames.

As if testing them, he exploded all the lights from the street-lamps. But before all the light died out, he managed to see a blur of green rushing in the building. Which only deranged him more. "They think they can stop me?!" He was offended. "I'll show them... Ninjago is mine!" Grumbled the Overlord.

* * *

><p>Feeing the breeze hitting my face as I rode the ultra dragon across Ninjago City. Seeing nothing, but the dark night sky and little hints of stars hidden in it. A long yawn escaped Lloyd's mouth.<p>

"Huh? I guess I should of left earlier..." He said as his eyes become a little more droopy. He layed down to take a five minute nap.

The ultra dragon rolled their eyes and grunted in response. The air started to smell a bit burnt and stale. He figured it was one of the dragon, so he just let it slide. Snoozing for about three minutes, only to be woken up by the sudden jolt. Lloyd let out a frustrated sigh, "C'mon guys...let me sleep for a little bit more."

The ultra dragon's all let out dreadful roars, causing Lloyd to rapidly sit up. Dry black smogged filled the air. Lloyd glanced towards it and saw fire. He heard the firefighters, but only the light from their trucks gave off illumination. He quickly commanded the ultra dragon and in no time they made it to the ground.

He heard people screaming, crying, coughing, and firefighters yelling out commands.

"Ninja Go!" Cried out Lloyd as he switched into his ninja gear. Wasting no time, he rushed inside to help.

Upon entering, it was very arduous to see. Thick heavy-like smoke filled the building. He took a step foward only to be pushed back by running bystanders. Lloyd squeezed through and caught a glimpse of a firefighter.

"Anything I can do?" Lloyd coughed up.

"No. We checked most of the rooms thoroughly." He stated as he noticed who he was talking to. "But if you wanna give it another scan...be my guest.."

Lloyd took that as a yes! And sprinted up the stairs. Little bits of ember were floating around. Sweat began to pour down from his head, causing his thick blonde hair to stick to his forehead.

Resting for a few seconds, he used his elemental powers to cool himself off. 'Ugh..' He pondered as he wiped sweat off his brow. Lloyd was just about to call it quits when he caught sight of a door, which was closed unlike the rest.

'Hmmm. That's strange, I wonder why they didn't open it.' Using his elemental power, Lloyd melted off the golden doorknob. Shoving the door wide open, a thing he regretted doing. Coughing wildly as smoked surrounded him. Beside the smoke blocking off his sight, the heat didn't make the situation any better.

"Ice!" Lloyd shouted as he aimed up towards the ceiling. Tiny circled-like snow came falling down, calming down the fire somewhat.

"Hello? Anyone here!" Shouted Lloyd as he waited for a response. He was flabbergasted when he heard a small faint one. Following the response, he spotted a girl about his age lying on the floor.

Leaning down to her level, Lloyd checked her pluse. Scooping her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here..." He whispered to her, carrying her into the hallway.

'NO! NO! NO...!' Pondered the Overlord as he glared at Lloyd.

'Fine!... He if wants to play...then let's play...' He chuckled sinfully.

**_*POP! POP! POP!*_**

Cracking most of the light bulbs above Lloyd. Totally startling him, he dropped to the ground with Bella in his arms. Bella grunted as her back made contact with the hard wooden floor. Lloyd was hovering over Bella, but he had no time to apologize because someone started to chuckle wickedly.

Lloyd didn't have to think twice. He knew who's chuckle that belonged to. He knew it too well.

"O-ve-r-lord...?." He stuttered out astonished. "But.. I thought-"

"What?! Did you honestly think you defeated, me?! _Where there is light! There shall always be darkness_...As long as your around Lloyd, then so will I." Barked the Overlord, creating sparks to go haywire.

Throwing his hands over his head to shield himself. He glanced up and realized a giant fluorescent tube was above them. 'Shit!' He mentally cursed upon hearing the Overlord's voice right above him as the fluorescent tube flickered.

Bella's coughing brought Lloyd out of his thoughts. "Here." He said as he took off his mask. "Put it on."

**_*POP! POP! POP!*_**

Glass shattered everywhere, and darkness soon began to consumed most of the hall.

"You're so weak without your team..." Echoed the Overlord. "Pathetic!" Spat the Overlord. "Don't you see Lloyd...it is I who will always have the upper hand!" He cackled. "Ninjago will and has always belonged to me!"

Lloyd was so enraged. He did the next thing without thinking. He clasped both of his hands together and created small sparks of lighting between his hands. "I'm not weak!" Shouted Lloyd as he aimed for the fluorescent tube, cracking it. Shutting his eyes as he hovered over Bella, he crouched down and covered her.

The next few seconds felt like minutes. Nothing, but silence filled the room. The only sounds that came from Bella and Lloyd were their short breaths coming in fast. "I did it..." Supposed Lloyd. But why did he feel so uncertain about it.

"You stupid boy.." Crackled a purple floating orb. "But I must say.. Thank you for freeing me... Being stuck in the Digiverse, was the only bump in my road, but thanks to you... Ninjago will finally be mine!"

Lloyd felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, once he caught sight of the Overlord floating mere inches from him. Lloyd was about to say something, when he got distracted my Bella's grip.

Her breaths were coming in twice as fast as his. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here." Picking her up, he turned around, but the Overlord was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

><p>Sensei Wu jerked awake, sweat dripping down on the sides of his face. "<em>Lloyd!<em>" He gasped. Sensei Wu felt the sudden urge to look for his nephew, fearing the worst outcomes. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into this time.." He said to himself.

Reaching for his straw hat and staff, he quickly got out of bed. Strolling around the monastery to make sure nothing was out of place. A red blinking light, caught his eye. He pressed the button to hear the message. "You have One unread message." Spoke the machine. "Press One to listen to the message."

Pressing the button with much force, he held his breath as the message began playing, "_Mom? Dad? It's me, Lloyd. I'm going to be home two days early. I'm actually just heading there right now. It should take me no more than an hour to get there. See you soon._"

_***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep***_

"_To hear this message again, press Two. To delete this message, press Three. To record this messa-_" The phone slipped from Sensei's trembling hand. Lloyd called three hours ago...

Wasting no time, he headed towards Lloyd's bedroom. "Lloyd!" Yelled Sensei, as the door slammed against the wall.

"What th-" Jumped up, Cole.

"Ooaf!" Grunted Jay from the floor.

"Holy Crap..." Groaned Kai rubbing his eyes. "What the hell?"

Zane turned on the light, "Sensei? Is something wrong?"

Sensei Wu glanced around, but didn't spot his nephew. "I thought Lloyd came home..", he said lowering his head.

"But why would you think that?" Said a certain ninja on the floor.

"He called some time ago, saying he was coming home. I just figured he arrived already. But do not worry, I shall wait up for him. Go back to sleep, sorry for disturbing."

Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the kitchen. Pouring himself a cup of tea. He wandered into the living room, where he took a seat. Hearing shuffling footsteps approaching, he was not surprised to see his students standing before him.

"Sensei? Is Lloyd okay?" Kai asked breaking the silence.

Sensei sighed, not knowing how to response. What he knew was only a dream, only a dream... Right?

Jay noticed the awkward silence and reached for the T.V remote. "Uh- why don't we watch something, while Lloyd makes it home.."

Everyone did a double-look, when the screen turned on. The revelation that unfolded in front of them, left them gaping at the screen. "Hello. And thank you, Rob. I'm standing here in front Apartments 101 on the corner of Hart Street. It appears a fire rapidly began, but we still don't know who or how this disaster began. Many people were rushed to the hostpital, but luckily no one was badly injured. The green ninja was seen amongst the crowd, helping out. I'm Cindy Harper, reporting to you live." The new's kept re-playing, Lloyd running into the building.

'Fire? _Bella_!' Cole felt his _heart drop_.

* * *

><p>'It's all my fault...' Sighed Lloyd. 'My friends, and family, there all in danger because of me... And they'll always be I'm danger because of who I am.. <em>The green Ninja.<em>.' He said mentally.

His ears failed to pickup the footsteps. "Um. Pardon me. But you're Lloyd, right?"

His head snapped up as he observed the doctor. Too choked up to speak, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Bella, seems to be doing just fine." He said as he scribbled something on his notepad. "But, I highly recommend, for her to stay the night. She inhaled quite a few, but just to be sure. I wanna keep her on observation. She's in room 13B." He managed to finish up, when a nurse called for him. Giving Lloyd a friendly smile, he excused himself and walked off.

"_LLOYD!_"

Turning towards the scream, he saw his uncle and everyone else running to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He questioned them.

"Lloyd! Are you alright?"

Cole ignored Lloyd, and walked toward the receptionist desk. The woman typed something into her computer and gave him a yellow wrists bracelet. He mouthed, "I'll be right back.." And ran towards the hall.

"What's up eating him up?" Lloyd asked, glancing at Cole.

"He's worried about his girlfriend." Kai answered, heading towards the waiting room. Everyone else followed his lead.

Lloyd felt a huge load weighing down on him. He knew Sensei would soon find out _eventually._ Sighing to himself, he thought, 'Might as well get this over with...'

"Uncle?" Murmured Lloyd. "I need to tell you...something"

Sensei Wu noticed his nephew's _eerie_ behavior. "What seems to be the matter?" Questioned Wu as he shot a glance at Lloyd.

He noticed Lloyd fidgeting with his hands, and a odd look plastered on his face. Sensei Wu took a few paces forward and motioned for Lloyd to follow. Soon they were both strolling throughout the hospital.

"So what's causing you so much distress, Lloyd?"

"Sensei... I.." Began Lloyd. "The _Overlord._. He's back."

"I know." He replied casually re-adjusting his straw hat. "I saw an unusual imagine roaming in the spirit-smoke, that disturbed me greatly. At first I figured it was a new threat coming forth to attack Ninjago, but then it laughed..." He paused glancing at Lloyd for only a mere second. "And I'd recognized that _vile_ chuckle..." He finished off bitterly.

They ended up in front of Bella's room, 13B. The yellow curtains from the window were pulled aside. They caught sight of a sleeping Cole, who was merely holding Bella's soft dainty hand in his own. Sensei lips curved upwards catching a glimpse of _young love_.

"But do not worry young nephew, fore the Overlord is trapped in the digiverse."

"Uh..." Lloyd rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..." Sensei's eyes became wide with fear. After hearing Lloyd's story, Sensei became doubtful for Ninjago, _itself._

"_Impatient_ actions will only lead to disastrous outcomes..." Scolded Sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Impatient- having or showing a tendency to be quickly irritated or provoked.<strong>

**Chef-d'œuvre- a masterpiece.**

**And that's it for this chapter! (: Sorry, it took so long. With school and activitys after school, I'm booked all week! What will the Overlord do next? Will he find a new Ally or an old one? Don't forget to review!(:**


End file.
